Fate
by The guy who never was
Summary: If it is fated that I will die here because of this, I will emerge victorious. I will defy all that they said. I will prove them wrong. I will neglect fate itself and rewrite history.


My own take on Ultimecia, that ever-mysterious villian from FFVIII. Not for nothing, but Square really did make that game to make the player make a lot of assumptions. Even at the end so many things are not revealed, y´know? 

I had to check this story like five times. I just couldn´t decide whether I should write as "Curse" or as "Kurse" in the story. I finally decided on the first one--after all, she did talk normally,even if onlyin her last moments, and I just wasn not happy with theK´s.

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters in any way. All is copyrighted by Square/Square-Enix.

* * *

_

_**Fate**_

Fate. The same thing I will prove wrong.

Even if I need to absorb all time and life from this meaningless life.

It´s written in history. I, the evil sorceress Ultimecia, will die at their hands, the hands of the legendary SeeDs.

_It is fated._

Fated to become a sorceress. Fated to be hated. Fated to be forever remembered as a heartless villian. Fated to create a reign of terror. Fated even to have whatever breakfast I have each morning.

Curse fate.

"Please, spare my child!"

"Shut up Witch!"

_Blood._

_A scream._

The mob had broken most of the house. Some of them were SeeDs, others were not. But all of them hated the Sorceress, and all of them feared Ultimecia.

The girl had heard that name countless times. Ultimecia was a sorceress that would cause a great war, another lunar cry, and a time compression in the past. She, along with Adel, was the reason why she and her mother had to hide from the rest of the world.

The sorceress were already despised, of course, but ever since Ultimecia, the people had gone on a killing spree. Sorceress were killed regardless of who they were, or what the had done.

Reasonable? Killing innocents because they thought that way they could avoid the massacres?

No.

It is despisable.

Only because someone may be fated to become something, they do whatever they can to stop it. To stop what is destined to happen.

That ideal is the only one in which we do not differ.

"Artemisia! Run!" The mother with a sword brewing out of her chest crawled to her daughter.

_More blood._

_More screams_

That child was scared. Petrified even. So...pathetic.

And then...

"So, you are Ultimecia?"

"My name is Artemisia."

...he gave that twisted smile...

"But you will become Ultimecia."

"Why? Why do you do this? Why did you kill my mother, and why do you think I will be Ultimecia?"

"Fate."

...and she cried for the first time and only time in her life.

But that weak child was lucky. All that fear and all that rage exploded in combination with her powers her mother had given to her not long ago.

The powers that were her curse. But no--the only real curse is fate.

Those SeeDs are climbing their way up. My minions, who sealed their powers, are doing what they can to stop them. But I know it is merely a distraction from what they want-My head in a silver plate.

I laugh.

Why did I choose Time Compression, of all things, to isolate myself? It may be irrational, knowing how Sorceress Ultimecia died at hands of the legendary SeeD, to do it.

However, that is exactly why.

If it is fated that I will die here because of this, I will emerge victorious. I will prove that destiny is merely for those who are too weak to accept that they failed, and too weak to control their own life.

I will defy all that they said. I will prove them wrong. I will neglect fate itself and rewrite history.

I have no doubts; I have come this far ever since that moment...

Artemisia ran and ran. She tried to escape. But somehow, no matter where she went, they would find her.

Wounds...rapage...scars...but one way or another, death hadn´t reached her.

There is, however, no way to escape death...

SeeD was getting impatient. They sent most of their members to kill her.

Artemisia was hiding on a small village called windhill village. It was conveniently a village almost no one knew about.

But conveniently for who?

The SeeDs, being the heartless and mindless mercenaries they are, knew no one would notice if the village stopped existing.

_Rivers of blood._

_Genocide._

Artemisia saw them die. Saw their corpses lying all over the place. Heard the screams. Heard the SeeDs crying out "Ultimecia". Felt the blood. Felt the fear of the people. All because of her and her fate.

And could not stand it anymore.

She neared the last SeeD breathing.

"So you think I am Ultimecia? Then kurse it, I AM Ultimecia!"

...one can only defeat it.

That´s when it began, and now it´s when it ends. Those SeeD are coming closer and closer.

At last the moment when I will smile again crosses my door.

"...Seed..." I start, "SeeD...SeeD..." I procede, "SeeD, SeeD, SeeD!" and I tell them "Kurse all SeeDs. Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me. I was on the brink of achieving that ever-elusive time kompression," I start to let my rage take over again, "Insolent fools! Your vain krusade ends here, SeeDs. The price for your meddling is death beyond death. I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagining," I pour out even more confidence, "There, I will reign, and you will be my slaves for eternity. Hahahahahahaha."

I pick up three of their group as my first prey. My magic will surely be their doom.

Quickly enough, two are down. But it was not me, their leader killed them on purpose. Even if he assumes that is the best way to defeat me, and that they will come back, it is cruel.

But it matters not--whatever they do, as long as it is to kill me, it´s a "sacrifice". As I am the "bad" one, and they are the "good" ones.

Before long, it´s obvious I stand no chance like this, so I wander in their leader´s mind. And among many interesting things, one stands out.

Griever. A GF and according to the mind were it came the strongest one. Whether it has existed or not is unimportant. Now it does. I do claim his strength, hoping that seeing their leader face twitch into terror, but he remains unnaffected as always.

In little time--no, there s no time now...anyhow, Griever starts to fail at the battle, so command him to use his strongest attack. The shockwave pulsar kills two of them but a blonde tattooed one remains. I am close now, until of course the surviving one revives the other two.

So I junction with Griever, but even that tactic proves insufficient.

I, however, am lucky. Time has reached a state where I can finally begin absorbing it. I start with their friends already absorbed in time compression and other SeeDs. My current form cannot stand this much power, so I turn into another thing.

I start our final batttle, sure of thier daeths at my hands, bringing the three of them at the brink of oblivion. I can see their pain as they are barely able to breath and know I will win...

...But they break all their limits and still defy me. Not even am I given the chance of using apocalypse.

I can feel pain arousing, and I can feel something else. My mother, I had forgotten that part of my time compression was stopping time where I could be with her forever. Forgotten long ago.

What else have I forgotten?

"Reflect on your..."

Thinking of my past...

"Childhood..."

...of my childhood...

"Your sensation..."

...of that lost innocence and happiness...

"Your words..."

...of their voice...

"Your emotions..."

...of feelings...

"Time..."

...I feel envy...

"It will not wait..."

...I feel pain...

"No matter..."

...I feel desperation...

"...how hard you hold on."

I am starting to feel fate again.

"It escapes you..."

It had been long since I talked in that way. My "death" has created a void, and I know they are there, too.

And before long, I am standing on something again. There are two people there, the leader of those SeeD and a sorcress whom I had had control once, though she seemed much younger.

She absorbs my powers, and my pain ends.

It´s all because of they were evil, which caused myself to become evil. But ironically, it´s because of my evil doings that they are evil.

It´s my cycle, a cycle of hate. A cycle of fate.

But I did not notice before. I could see no evil, hear no evil, feel no evil. I was evil.

But now I am no evil. I am nothing.

I now realise destiny is unavoidable. Everything I did to rebel destiny was destiny itself.

Why couldn´t I notice before?

Maybe because of...

Fate?

* * *

Yeah, hope you enjoyed. Now, since you took the trouble of reading, please also leave a review. I do hope you do. 


End file.
